Simplemente cosas de la vida
by Joycee MalfoyPotter
Summary: Draco Malfoy está en su sexto año y ya le han dado la misión de asesinar a Dumbledore, mira lo que nos tiene que decir al respecto. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


Holaaaaa, aquí estoy con un One Shot sobre mi Draco Malfoy, espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío (eso creo que es mas que obvio porque yo no podría hacer lo que JK hace)

Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

* * *

Simplemente cosas de la vida

Mi vida es un asco.

Una simple palabra que puede describir todo lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. En tan solo 16 míseros años he tenido que sufrir en carne propia cosas que ni le desearía a mi peor enemigo, ni siquiera al tonto de cara rajada "Potty" le desearía esto y eso que a él si que lo odio.

Pero, más que odio siento envidia, aunque eso no lo voy a admitir nunca a otras personas. Envidia de que tenga tan buenos amigos que siempre lo apoyen en todo. Envidia de que es el favorito de los profesores. Envidia de que tenga ESA MALDITA CICATRIZ que lo hace tan especial. Envidia de que no sufra lo que yo sufro.

Desde que el señor tenebroso apareció y se habilitó en mi casa he visto tantas muertes y sangre derramada en tan pocos meses. Sin embargo eso no es lo peor, no, lo peor es tener esa estúpida marca en mi brazo izquierdo que me hace de su propiedad. Pero hice esto por ella. Mi madre. Ella me necesita en estos momentos. Si no fuese por ella no llevaría esta marca en mi brazo y hubiese huido como un cobarde. Mas me tenían o mejor dicho me tienen amenazado, la iban a matar si no me unía. Mi padre está en Azkaban, no puede hacer nada. Así que todo era depende de mí.

Por otra parte el señor tenebroso no estaba contento solo con unirme, que va, me dio una misión, una misión que no se si llegue a cumplirla. ¿Quién en su vida intentaría aunque sea una sea una vez asesinar a Dumbledore? No es que le tenga pena, es claro que lo odio, con esa mirada tan penetrante y esa voz tan suave que me irritaba pero nunca al grado de querer matarlo. No era tonto, sé que el señor tenebroso me está utilizando, tiene la esperanza de que falle para así tener una excusa para poder matarme. ¿Por qué? Simple. El tiene miedo. ¿De qué?, de que los Malfoy tengamos más poder que él (si es que se le podría llamar él) y nos llegáramos a rebelar contra él para destronarle de ese trono invisible del que se cree rey. Por eso nos redujo a la nada.

Seguimos teniendo el dinero de siempre, pero nuestro prestigio social y político está por los suelos. Ya no somos respetados como antes, el ministerio nos ha dado la espalda, ni por cuánto dinero pongamos en sus bóvedas de gringotts. Ellos nos tienen miedo, pero no ese miedo que hacía que nos respeten, si no un miedo escalofriante y con las necesidades de querer evitarte por toda costa. Desde que botaron a Fugde todo cambio, el nuevo ministro esta mas encimado en cazar mortifagos que en recibir unos buenos sobornos de nuestra familia, sobornos que rechazó inmediatamente cuando se entero que mi padre fue encarcelado por ser atrapado en la lucha del ministerio del año pasado, cuando esa noticia salió a la luz fuimos excluidos totalmente de todo, de los almuerzos, de las fiestas, etc.… En realidad no me gustaban ninguno de esos eventos ridículos, pero que te excluyan de ellos tan repentinamente se siente un poco incómodo.

Con todo esto que estamos pasando sigo sin saber porque el señor tenebroso piensa que somos una amenaza. Pero como dice esa frase muggle: "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale" y él estaba más que precavido ha ideado el plan perfecto. Él sabe que voy a fallar y cuando lo haga, Snape va terminar el trabajo. No obstante eso no es todo. Lo peor de que me controle como una marioneta. Es haber perdido el amor de mi vida. No es ninguna chica que ustedes creen ¿Pansy? Pff, ella es mas hueca que una caja vacía (aunque también pienso que la caja tiene más inteligencia que ella), no me gustan mucho las chicas superficiales, aunque yo lo sea. Esas mujeres solo sirven para pasar la noche y ya. En ese grupo también podría poner a Astoria y a Daphne, no es que sean como Pansy, ellas son muchas más inteligentes, pero no son mi tipo. Ellas son mis amigas, no creo poder pensar en tener una relación seria con alguna de ellas… ¿Millicent Bulstrode? Al menos tengan un poco de criterio, ¿Quién quisiera estar con ella? Apenas si le hablan.

No, a la que verdaderamente amo es a Hermione Granger, ¿sorprendidos?, amar a esa "_sangre sucia_" como la comencé a llamar en segundo. Yo en verdad no quería llamarla de esa manera, pero con las tradiciones de mi familia. Era un simple y tonto niño de 12 años. Y ahora que se que está mal ¿Por qué sigo llamándola así? Simplemente porque de esa manera siento que tiene un sentimiento hacia mí, no me importa que sienta odio, es un pensamiento masoquista, lo sé, sin embargo es lo único que puedo hacer. Todavía no sé como una simple mujer le hace sentir esas cosas a Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin, el más respetado entre los alumnos, enemigo declarado del trío dorado, y enamorado perdidamente de la única integrante mujer de dicho trío. ¿Cómo sé qué estoy tan enamorado de ella? No lo sabía hasta entrar a sexto año, en la clase de pociones, pude oler la poción de Amortentia, era el mismo olor que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca.

Yo se que nunca vamos a estar juntos por varias razones. Primero, porque ella me odia y siente desprecio hacia mí, segundo, a ella le gusta el pobretón de Weasley y tercero, estamos en bandos diferentes. Por lo tanto no puedo hacer nada, tan solo quejarme de mi maldita existencia y sufrir en silencio por la vida que me ha tocado vivir. No sé cuándo acabará esta terrible guerra que en muy poco tiempo comenzará, ni si es que voy a salir vivo de esta. Pero lo que sé, que voy a dar todo para mantenerme vivo y también a mi madre. Y con estas últimas palabras termino de explicar todos mis sentimientos que me han embargado durante estos últimos meses.

Draco Malfoy

Un tonto chico enamorado y con el peor

destino que le pudieron haber dado.

* * *

Tomatazos, besos, crucios, regalos, me los hacen saber por review se les agradecería mucho


End file.
